Cutting, Missing, Dead
by tiduwen
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. Draco cuts himself, Harry is missing and someone dies in the final battle... can Hermione juggle all these things and lead a normal life? read to find out! R rated for abuse and drug use


**Disclaimer:** not mine, not yours, no money.

_**this is chapter one. I really hope you like it, please review at the end, the more reviews, the faster i write more!**_

"All aboard the Hogwarts express!"  
  
A whistle sounded and the station filled with steam as hundreds of students hurried to get on the train.  
  
Hermione Granger turned hurriedly towards her parents.  
  
"Well bye" she said, giving them both brief hugs.  
  
"See you later sweetie," her mother said, hugging her back.  
  
Hermione grinned and ran towards the train, lugging her trunk behind her. She couldn't wait to   
  
see Harry and Ron and tell them her good news.  
  
She reached the train and clambered aboard. A few moments later the train let out another whistle   
  
and took off. Hermione waved to her parents out the window until they were out of sight then she   
  
went searching through the carriages for her two best friends.  
  
In the third carriage she found the redheaded Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" he called out when he spotted her. "You haven't seen Harry have you?"  
  
"Hi Ron, and no, I haven't seen him. But guess what!" she took a deep breath and Ron raised an   
  
eyebrow. "I'm head girl!"   
  
"Good on you, Hermione! Brilliant!" Ron gave her a quick and awkward hug. But when he stepped   
  
back, he had a slight frown on his face. "Maybe that's where Harry is" he said, "Down in the   
  
head boy and Girl carriage."  
  
"I'll go see" Hermione said seriously.  
  
She turned and walked to the head of the train. When Ron was out of sight she grinned wildly.   
  
Oh I do hope that Harry is head boy! She thought as she reached the Heads' door. Inside she   
  
could see a figure moving about. She opened the door.  
  
"Hi Har...wha?" she stood there, mouth open and staring. The head boy was not Harry, no, it was...  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I thought it would be obvious Granger, I'm head boy" the sleek, white haired Slytherin boy smirked at her.   
  
"Oh no" Hermione buried her face in her hands. "How could they do this to me!"  
  
"Shut up Granger, just read your letter." Malfoy sneered and went back to reading his.  
  
Hermione peered through her fingers at her own letter lying on the table. After a minute she picked it up and started reading;  
  
Dear miss Granger,  
  
Congratulations on becoming head girl.   
  
As you are reading this, you have accepted your role and   
  
responsibility as a leader at Hogwarts   
  
magic school. At this current moment, you will be on the   
  
Hogwarts express with the Head boy.  
  
Your responsibility begins here; upon finishing this letter,   
  
you must walk through the train and mark down everyone's name.   
  
If there is a student missing, you must report to the head master   
  
immediately. Prefects will be monitoring behaviour on the train so   
  
you do not have to worry.  
  
Yours sincerely, A. Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione finished reading the letter then looked at Malfoy, he was shuffling though some papers on the table.  
  
"I'll take carriages one through five, you take six though ten. Clear?" he said  
  
"Crystal" Hermione growled and grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pen then stalked out of the carriage.   
  
When she reached carriage six, she opened the door the first compartment. Inside were Ginny, Neville and Luna.  
  
"Hi Hermione" they said together.  
  
"Hi guys," she said, marking their names down. She moved to the next compartment to mark down   
  
more names. This went on until carriage ten where she found Ron in a compartment by himself.  
  
"Hi Ron, where's Harry?" she asked absentmindedly writing down Ron's name. Ron didn't answer.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"He's head boy isn't he?" said Ron, rather angrily  
  
"No, bloody Malfoy is head boy" Hermione spat. Ron looked at her, a worried look spread across   
  
his face.  
  
"Well he's not here. Is he with Ginny?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Seamus? Dean?"  
  
"No"  
  
Ron stood up.  
  
"I'm going to look for him then." He said and left the compartment.  
  
Hermione sighed and started walking back to the head's carriage. Malfoy was already there.  
  
"Was Harry on your role?" she asked, throwing her papers on the table and sitting in an armchair.  
  
"No, why?" Malfoy asked, not even looking up from his book.  
  
"Because he's not on mine either, we'll have to tell Dumbledore"  
  
Malfoy looked up at this remark.  
  
"You sure Potter isn't in the dunny?" he asked as rudely as possible, but Hermione could still   
  
pick up a trace of fear.  
  
"Malfoy, what did you do through the holidays?" Hermione asked sharply.  
  
"What's it to you?" Malfoy spat back.  
  
"Have you been talking to Voldemort?"   
  
Malfoy jumped to his feet, wand pointed at Hermione's throat.  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER insult me like that again, understand? _Ever_" Malfoy said it so quietly, and   
  
venomously that is scared Hermione.  
  
"I'm just worried, that's all" she whispered. Malfoy lowered his wand just as the train stopped.  
  
"Come on, we have to tell Dumbledore" Malfoy said and whipped out of the carriage with Hermione   
  
following close behind.  
  
Both of them ran to the closest carriage and climbed in. Ron was already there.  
  
"Did you find him?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
"Shut it weasel, I'm going to inform Dumbledore of Potters Disappearance."  
  
Ron didn't object. The carriage jerked to life and began to move. Hermione watched out the window   
  
as the great castle drew ever closer. She pulled her eyes away and looked at Malfoy.  
  
He had changed dramatically over the summer; he was no longer skinny with his hair slicked back   
  
with gel and he wasn't smirking.   
  
Instead he had filled out around the torso. His chest musclier, his silver hair fell across his   
  
face in a sort of elegance. Malfoy looked up and saw her staring. He smirked. But it wasn't his   
  
usually evil smirk. His smirk more or less said; 'I know what your thinking'  
  
Hermione thought he looked...well...hot...  
  
She blushed and looked at Ron. His red hair had grown long now and it was tied back in a neat   
  
ponytail. He was still tall but, like Malfoy, he had filled out over the summer.  
  
The carriages slowed to a stop outside the castle and Hermione remembered Harry.  
  
Harry was her best friend in the whole world and last year she even had a little crush on him.   
  
Well… a huge crush actually, she had even gone as far as kissing him.  
  
But she wasn't thinking about her fantasies right now, no, she was wondering if he was still   
  
alive.   
  
The three jumped out of the carriage and hurried through the wind towards the castle doors.  
  
They got there and began pushing through the students yelling; "out of the way please! Head's   
  
coming through, it's an emergency!"  
  
They ran through the entrance hall and through several corridors. Half way to Dumbledore's   
  
office, they ran into Professor McGonagall. She halted them.  
  
"What do you two think your doing? You should be in the great hall organising the students!"   
  
she said to Malfoy and Hermione.  
  
"Its an emergency professor," Ron gasped from behind.   
  
Malfoy stepped forward.  
  
"Professor, Potter's missing"

_**hope you enjoyed! the review button is right over there, plz give it a click!**_


End file.
